Ritsuko Akagi (Continuum-59343921)
Ritsuko Akagi ---16, Daughter of Naoko Akagi Story Ritsuko and Misato managed to convince Reiko to take them to Laboratory C after learning that David was being held there. However since she didn’t have the access code Ritsuko was forced to hack in. While they were in there Ulsa began her attack on NERV Headquarters causing the lab to be locked down trapping them in there. As the three were desperately trying to get the doors open Reiko suddenly noticed another door. Which then proceeded to open. Before anyone could stop her Misato trotted over towards the open door, drawn as much by boredom as she was by any thought that she might discover something within that chamber. When they found Rei Reiko became horrified. She tried to explain to the two who the First Child, but Misato was just disgusted at the fact that NERV was keeping a child locked up. Even more so when Ritsuko revealed that she knew about her as well. She started yelling at her about always letting her mother bully her when Rei spoke up commenting on how much the two obviously cared about each other and that they should make out. much to Reiko’s surprise they started doing just that leaving the confused and scared guard alone with the little girl who just revealed herself to be Lilith. The two didn’t come out of their trance until after Lilith was defeated and Ulsa stopped deliberately suppressing everyone’s body-consciousness, and restored their clothes. Realizing what they’d been doing abruptly their cheeks flushed crimson and both young girls glanced away, each one wearing similar expressions of confusion, amazement, and fear of immanent rejection. As Yui read Gendo the riot act off to the side a much-concerned set of parents were confronting their only daughter with an excess of parental fawning. Kenoe and Ichiro Katsarugi were giving Misato the “Good Cop/Bad Cop” hot and cold “So glad that you’re all right, but how dare you make us worry like that?” treatment, which---in the light of recent happenings---was causing the young girl’s head to spin a bit in a tidal pool of conflicting emotions. Needless to say they were worried sick at the fact that she fact that she was trapped in a room with an Angel. It didn’t help that while Misato tried to assured them that she was fine, she didn’t what to go into full details about what she and Ritsuko had been doing the whole time while Lilith had been on her rampage. Fortunately for her Ritsuko was living up to her reputation as a genius by telling Naoko nothing worse than Lilith overpowering them happened as she was more concerned with dictating her grand master plans for universal liberation. While Naoka was suspicious of this she wasn’t inclined to voice aloud her private thoughts upon the matter. Relieved that they were okay, the two still forced their way into a secured laboratory complex. Ulsa took pity on them and decided to call Naoko out on her hypocrisy for being mad at them for breaking into a secure lab knowing full well that the greater crimes were committed by those in their employ. She also mentioned how Lilith took what should have been a sweetly private moment for the two of them and turned it into a cheapened event in order to distract them from causing her any interference. When Kenoe and Ichiro asked what she was talking about Misato and Ritsuko quickly replied nothing. By this point Yui had ended her angry tirade by telling Gendo that it was over between them. Seeing Gendo’s devastated look shocked Naoko to no end as she had thought the man would get over Yui in time and realize that she was much better suited to be his equal, companion and help mate. Ulsa pointed out that Gendo never truly loved her she was just a means of company and comfort. She assured the tearful Naoko that she sympathized with her pain. She wasn’t taunting her merely bringing this tragedy to a close before she and Gendo could render any further harm to humanity. She trusted that Naoko was wise enough to change her ways after seeing her errors through Ulsa’s eyes. When Naoko asked what she had left. Ulsa told her that she had many years to repair the rift between her and her daughter, because despite Ritsuko’s age she will always need her. The conversation was interrupted by Excel coming back with Hyatt. Before another argument could start between her and Reiko about the existence of ACROSS. Ulsa removed the mental block that was keeping her from processing data in a regular manner. Causing her to believe she was Reiko’s twin sister. She also changed the polarity of Hyatt so that she is not quite so Necrotic, allowing her to process Oxygen normally so that she would not pass out every few seconds and would have considerably more vitality. Which she would need as Ulsa also directed Excel’s former one-sided infatuation away from Lord Ilpalatzo and towards a more appropriate partner. Finally she directed them to find a nearby motel so that they can work off their long-repressed ardor. John was amazed that Ulsa was able to do all that with just a glance causing her to turn her amused gaze towards the werewolf and project a faint air of uncharacteristic smugness. This caused Frank to shudder slightly at the casual display of whimsical humor in someone whose reputation to date had depicted her as anything but the type to show off her prowess in so off-handed a manner. By this point Yui had finally spent her rage and was turning her back upon her husband, who was standing there stricken with a look of forlorn yearning. Gendo stammered, half to himself that he only wanted to help. When she turned back to favor him with one arched eyebrow. He declared that he wanted to give humanity a chance of evolving at last to a nigher level. Agent Kei spoke up curtly telling Gendo that didn’t justify anything as Humanity wasn’t at a dead end, he just saw the next level of human growth as anything but a threat to the status quo. Calling him by his original name Rogunbugi Ulsa told him that his actions have forfeited any right that he might have for claiming the Ancient technology that he has been abusing so badly. It was time for NERV to be disbanded and for he and his people to pack up and leave this complex altogether. Naoko, Ichiro, Kozo and even Yui tried to protest only to be told that it wasn’t a request she made her point known with a solid wall of roiling water that stood more than a hundred meters high, threatening to crash down upon the chamber and flood it utterly with everyone present being caught within its deadly tide. She gave everyone an hour to evacuate before she released the tide. Misato and Ritsuko protest as their stuff was still, but they were already transported outside. Ichiro and Kenoe joined Naoko in urging their daughters to make haste towards the exit while Yui picked up her own newly acquired daughter and did likewise with Rei clinging dutifully to her shoulder. The group surveyed the opening to the now flooded NERV complex. Kenoe spoke calmly to Misato who was complaining about how she had lost her entire wardrobe. Telling her that they would get her something to wear that was more appropriate. She then shocked Ichiro when she told Misato that they could stay at his separate dwelling in Tokyo. With a hopeful note in his voice Ichiro agreed to let them stay. Naoko wasn’t quite so optimistic depressed that years of research was gone specifically her grand project of building the Magi computer system. Ritsuko assured her mother that she would help her retrieve whatever important data she lost from the backup files. However she just as upset as Misato about losing all of her personal belongings. This prompted Misato to murmur how they still had their memory of what happened causing her and Ritsuko to turn as one and share a poignant stare together that spoke volumes over the change in their relationship that had been brought about as a result of their encounters with Ulsa and Lilith. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:NERVE